Daddy Dearest
by Braxtonboyzz123
Summary: When Kyle comes with Danny to Summer Bay where Danny is hoping to get money from the three Braxton boys. He decides that he has to get his father back in prison where he cants hurt him anymore. He had to get him out of his life before he ended up dead. But he needs his half-brothers help. Abuse in some chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Braxton boys have just finished surfing.

Casey turns to his older brothers and sighs.

"We haven't heard from Dad lately. Don't you think that that is a bit strange, I mean he's always wanting something?" Casey asks curiously. He is wondering why their father hasn't contacted them.

"I don't care for the reasons I'm just glad he hasn't." Heath grunts and picks up his towel and dries himself.

"Yea think about it Case, he's not bothering us, and that is all that matters." Brax smiles lightly and grabs his towel and starts walking up to the surf club knowing his brother will follow.

"True. But Dad always wants something from us, but he hasn't for a long time" Casey sighs, and he runs to catch up with his brothers.

"Case, Dad has probably figured out that he is wasting his time." Heath grunts as he washes off all the salty water with the outdoor showers.

"Yea, but he just got out of prison, and even Mum hasn't heard from him." Casey sighs and washes all the salt water off his body as well.

"I don't care Case! Just stop thinking about it he's not worth it." Heath huffs and walks towards Angelos."Come on big fella buy us a beer."

Shaking his head Brax follows his immediate younger brother. "For once Heath is right." He sighs and leaves Casey alone who shakes his head lightly. Maybe his brothers are right. He looks back at the ocean where he sees a young man slowly walking up, he figures that it's probably nothing and shrugs it off and follows his brothers to the restaurant. Unaware that he is being followed.

Little did any of the Braxtons know that soon they will be hearing from their Dad. That they will be brought back into his life and that he will be back in their lives.

...

The place is packed but they manage to find a seat. Being the boss the staff walk up to Brax right away. It is just one of the perks.

"Hey boss, what can I get you guys?" Lucas one of the waiters asks,

"Three beers please and a Pepperoni pizza." Brax smiles lightly and turns to his youngest brother. "You're lucky that you're allowed this beer. I'm feeling friendly today plus I feel guilty that you had a massive wipeout." Brax laughs and nudges Heath. They love winding up Casey together. Casey is only 17 and they always treat him like a baby mainly because he hates it so much.

"Okay a) you cut me off and b) I always drink at home so what's different about drinking here." Casey huffs. He is sick of his brothers teasing, can't they just leave him alone.

Heath laughs with his brother until his phone rings. "Hey, Babe." He smiles.

"You and the girls?" He asks. His face falls a bit so it is obvious that Bianca and by the sounds of it Ricky and Tamara were going away.

"How long?" Heath asks, he is so confused by this. This wasn't planned.

"Yea I'll tell them, love you, babe." Heath sighs and ends the call and turns to his brothers and shrugs lightly. "The girls are going away for the weekend, the city. They're all pretty stressed and are going to a spa." Heath explains and takes a sip of his beer that has just been handed to him.

"Tamara needs it school has her stressed out. She'll love it." Casey smiles lightly sad that he didn't get a chance to say goodbye to his girlfriend but happy that she is going to have a nice weekend.

"Yea I mean Ricky …" Brax starts but sees a figure out of the corner of his eye. He feels like someone is watching them. Staring them out. He turns around but no one is. His eyes do land on a young man, he would be no more than two years older than Casey. He had a hoodie leather jacket in with the hood up and was sipping on water.

"Brax?" Casey asks confused. He stopped in the middle of a sentence and now is staring at another customer quiet intensely.

"That kid was watching us, I'm sure of it." Brax shakes his head and turns back to his brother and shrugs it off. Looking at him he couldn't do much damage but still, it was pretty creepy. Little did he know but the young man that was staring at him was his half-brother Kyle, who needed their help.

"Hit him." Heath laughs, he is the fighter and would get into a fight with just about anyone.

"Just a kid Heath." Brax shakes his head lightly and looks Kyle again who is looking jumpy.

"I saw him at the beach. I'm with Heath the guy is creeping me out." Casey grunts as he sees Kyle look up at them and start to stand up when he realizes that they saw him looking.

Heath jumps up and walks over to him grabbing him by the shoulder and pushing him down into his seat.

"Got a problem kid?" He growls and pulls the hood of the hoodie down.

Kyle's eyes widen and he lightly shakes his head. He wants to talk to the Braxton boys ask them for help. But there is no way that he was asking this one. As far as he can tell this one was Heath. Hot-headed, muscular and tattooed and the one who if he said one thing wrong has the potential of putting him in hospital. Sure he knows that Brax is more frightening but at least you can reason with him Heath is likely to knock your teeth out if you even said anything.

However, Heath chuckles at the sight in front of him. Kyle is a bit skinny and was definitely a pretty boy. His eyes are practically popping out of their sockets and Heath thought that he would scare him off. It is obvious that he was already scared of him so all he would have to do is threaten him and he will think twice before watching them again.

"Ha, no words aye. Scared I'm going to knock you pretty boy teeth out." He hisses lightly and grabs Kyle by his jacket.

Kyle is so frightened this guy could seriously do a lot of damage. Like broken bones damage, if he was over exaggerating he would say ripping limbs damage. He swallows lightly and keeps his mouth shut scared of what would happen if he said anything. He wasn't a wimp, but who wouldn't be scared of a guy like Heath.

"Heath!" Brax yells and Heath instantly lets the kid go who breathes a sigh of relief he wasn't going to be torn into tiny little pieces but now it was Brax turn. Now Brax was the one he is automatically frightened of, no threatening is needed from the oldest, sure he is more understanding than Heath but still, that is if he gives him the chance before he ripped him to pieces.

"As for you, get out. I don't want to see you following us any more or I won't stop him, got it junior." He orders.

Kyle quickly stands up and rushes out the door, you didn't have to tell him twice. What he did was stupid. Of course, they would be freaked out by him staring but what is he meant to do. He is lucky that he was even allowed out, he is usually put on a tight leash because if people started asking questions he was screwed he sucks at lying. Looking at the time on his watch Kyle quickly runs to the caravan park. He is so dead!

Back at the restaurant, the boys are all eating the pizza. "That better be the last we see if him, that is if he knows what' s good for him." Heath laughs lightly and takes a big bite of his pizza.

"He looked so terrified." Casey laughs and takes a sip of his beer. As bad as it sounds he found it pretty funny when his brothers threatened people there are three different types a) the ones that fight back b) the ones that just keep a straight face the whole time and c) the ones that look absolutely terrified. That guy was the third kind.

"Of course he was I used my best threatening face. That pretty boy didn't stand a chance." Heath laughs and sculls the rest of his beer. "Another bro?" He asks grinning at his older brother who just shakes his head and smiles lightly. He loves spending time with his brothers.

...

Kyle runs into the caravan when he is immediately grabbed from behind. "It'a 12:45 I said 12:40!" The voice hisses and backhands Kyle who lands hard on the floor.

"I'm sorry I lost track of time." Kyle tears up slightly. He hates crying in front of him, it is humiliating.

"Stand up boy! Show me your worth my time!" The voice growls viciously and chuckles slightly as Kyle pushes himself up.

"Sorry, Dad." He breaths and lowers his head, he isn't sorry. He hates his Dad, he wants him gone.

"You know you need to be punished right. You're 19 years old so in my books your still a child. I pay for this caravan, you don't and until you do. I'm in charge, you follow my rules and deal with the consequences when they come." Danny growls and grabs Kyle by the front of his jacket.

"Please Dad, I'm sorry," Kyle begs helplessly trying to get out of his Dads grip.

"You were never punished as a kid were you? Ha, that mother of yours never hit you did she." Danny laughs pulling Kyle closer by his jacket.

"No sir," Kyle mumbles softly. His mum had never hit him. Never! She never even considered it, but his Dad always did.

"No wonder you're weak." He laughs and shoves Kyle to the floor and kicks him twice in the stomach before picking him up by the front of his jacket and punching him in his right eye. Kyle cries softly on the floor this wasn't his punishment this was only the start.

"Don't even think about moving." Danny hisses as he pulls his belt out and starts whipping it over Kyle's back ignoring the screams of pain that came.

"Man up!" Danny yells as he continues to whip Kyle with the belt.

"Please, Dad." Kyle starts to cry but stops himself before he can.

"Please Dad, please don't hurt me. Your not my son until you stop acting like a little baby girl!" Danny and whips Kyle again but this time in the head.

"Ahhh," Kyle screams and holds his head in pain.

"How many do you think you deserve?" Danny hisses whipping Kyle's hands that were still on his head. "Move them." He growls. He didn't want hands to be blocking any part of the body. "Now answer my question!" Danny yells as he whips him three times hard on the back.

"Twenty." Kyle whispers and immediately knows it's the wrong answer when he's whipped hard.

"Try again." Danny snarls.

"Fifty." Kyle cries.

"Sixty! Now make sure that no noise comes out of that pretty little mouth of yours. I don't want to get caught." Danny hisses and starts his punishment on his already broken son.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle was lying on the ground in pain, 60 hits with the belt but it was really more than 60 because of all the ones that he had had beforehand. His body was screaming at him. he was covered in bruises and cuts. His Dad was so strong and adding a belt to it only made it worse.

"Get up you worthless piece of shit." Danny snarls at him kicking him hard in the stomach. Causing him to cry out in pain. Why was his Dad such an arsehole why did he think that it was okay to treat your kid like this. Although his Dad was hardly a parent.

Kyle tries his best to push himself off the ground only to be shoved down again. His Dad was truly a psychopath. What was wrong with him, if he was like this to someone in his own family what would he be like to someone who wasn't. Although the Kyle thought about it he would treat them exactly the same because his Dad didn't give a stuff about him.

"I said get up!" Danny snarls viciously kicking Kyle in the ribs with enough force to make him turn around so he is now lying on his back.

"Please, stop." He cries out loudly as all of his pressure is on his beaten up back. He puts his arms out to protect himself as his Dad picks him up by the t-shirt.

'Now now my boy. you and I are going to see my other boys. I need money and they are going to give it to me and if they don't that is when the real fun will begin, so let's go but first cover yourself up, I don't want anyone to know what just happened." Danny smiles lightly and straightens Kyles t-shirt.

Kyle's eyes widen. NO he couldn't go with his Dad to see his brothers, they saw his face they knew who he was. This wasn't good, why didn't he stay away from his brothers now if when they saw him they would surely make some comment about seeing him again and it would cause him to get another beating from his father. He had to try to get out of it. "Ahh, Dad. I mean Sir, how about we get the money another way, surely we don't need the other boys right." Kyle mumbles hoping that he would be about to get out of it, but Danny's hard slap to the face made it clear that it was a dumb suggestion to make.

"Are you questioning me!" Danny screams pulling Kyle closer to him by the front of the shirt. He was furious his eyes looked like they belong on a wild animal and Kyle softly cries out with fear shaking his head quickly wanting his father to let him go. His Dad terrified him so much. Danny laughs lightly at the sight of Kyle's face. "You are so weak and scared, it's almost fun... wait a moment it is fun." Danny laughs and shoves Kyle away causing him to fall on the bed. Causing to once again cry out in pain. "What are you, little boy?" Danny laughs as he stares down at Kyle. He loved making his kids feel hopeless and worthless, Kyle was the only son that he could do it too now both Brax and Heath were too big and he couldn't even get near Casey, so he loved this so much.

"Weak and scared." Kyle sobs and blushes as he is once again humiliated by his own father, no one even had to be around for him to be humiliated, he was humiliated by himself.

"So what have you got to say for yourself?" Danny asks laughing down at his son who was struggling to push himself up.

"Sorry, sir." Kyle cries and finally manages to push himself up and puts on a lightweight hoodie to cover his arms.

"Let's go." Danny glares at his son and walks out of the door with Kyle slowly following, this was not good.

Back at the Braxton house the boys had just got back from the restaurant and were watching the footie while having a beer.

"Another?" Heath asks his older brother, holding up his empty beer bottle.

"Yea I'll have another." Brax sigh lightly and places his head on the back of the couch and sigh waiting for his next bottle and thinking about the kid that they had met at the restaurant. He must have known them, he wouldn't have watched them so intently if he didn't.

"Sweet, Casey go get us some beers will ya." Heath laughs lightly only for it to increase at the sight of Casey's face. He was the little brother and since Heath wasn't. He loved bossing Casey around, especially since Casey got as upset by it.

"No! You want it you get it." Casey huffs. Why was Heath so annoying? Couldn't he get up and get it himself? He had legs. He had feet so why couldn't he walk over to the fridge and get it himself.

'You want to live you get it." Heath huffs. of course, he wouldn't really want to hurt his brother but he just didn't want to get the beers himself. He had a little brother the least he could do was to put him to good use.

"Ohh really original, Brax can you please tell him to get his own beers." Casey huffs, he hated arguing with his brother who acted like he was 7 it was so exhausting arguing with him.

Brax was still thinking about the guy that they meet in Angelos that he hadn't even noticed that his brothers were arguing again. Staring at their brother Heath and Casey both yell at him to get his attention.

"Brax," Casey yells.

"Oi, you big goose." Heath yells.

Hearing both his brothers yell at him Brax is finally pulled from his thoughts and lost at them. "What?" He asks his brothers always had to break up arguments between them and was honestly starting to get sick of it.

"Heath always expects me to get stuff for him and he thinks that he can tell me what to so just because he is older and I'm sick of it. He's my older brother and not my father." Casey huffs only to be laughed at by Heath.

"Calm down Case. You always make a big deal out of nothing. I just wanted you to get the beers and you act as though I asked you for a kidney. Come on big fella tell him to grow up." Heath huffs.

"I need to grow up. You are the one that acts as though you are still in primary school." Casey huffs and looks at his older brother who has zoned out again. "Seriously Brax tell him to grow up. I'm so sick of him he thinks he's so big just because he is my older brother and it's driving me nuts" Casey pleads with his eldest brother just wanting Heath to give him a break.

"Just shut up the pair of you I swear you two give me so many headaches. Go and get the beers Case, please." Brax sighs. He knew that Casey wouldn't really be happy but he just couldn't be bothered at the moment but before Casey could even argue there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it. Case go get the beers alright, I;ll get the next round if it makes you both shut up." Brax sighs and walks to the door and opens it only to be face to face with his father.

"Danny." Brax huffs and stares right at his father and shakes his head lightly not at all pleased to see him. Heath and Casey stand behind Brax also not the least bit impressed by their fathers arrival. Was on earth was he here? What did he want? Was Casey right in his feeling about ti being strange that he hadnt turned up in a while asking for money? Was that was he was after?

"Darryl where's your respect. I raised you." Danny shakes his head lightly and stares at his other two boys. "Hey boys." He laughs lightly. He tries to walk into the house but Brax shakes his head and pushes him away. before attemoting to get rid of him so he hopefully want come back.

"You may be our so-called father and you may have been with us for all the years but you didn't care about us." Brax huffs and tries to shut the door right in his fathers face but before he can Danny stops it with his hand.

"Now now, is that any way to treat your father," Danny asks and glares at them all. "At least I have one son who appreciates me. The three of you don't." Danny glares expecting Kyle to be standing right behind him.

Hiding behind the corner was Kyle he didn't want to be seen by the three boys because he knew that they would instantly recognize him and the last time that they saw him they threatened him.

"Oi get out here." Danny huffs and grabs Kyle roughly by the arm and pulls him out o that he is standing in front of the boys. His face is twice as frightened as it was as when he first came face to face with Heath.

"Who is this?' Brax glares as he stares hard at Kyle and blocks the door so that Heath can't grab him. He had been thinking of this guy all afternoon and now he had turned up with his Dad. What was the situation here? Did their Dad get him to spy on them? One thing was for sure he didn't want Heath to kill the kid before he had a chance to find out.

"Boys meet Kyle your half-brother." Danny smiles lightly and shoves Kyle in their direction. Brax could almost swear that he saw a look of pure fear in Kyle's eyes when he comes face to face with them. It wasn't the same type of fear that he was at the restaurant. This was different almost like he was scared that they would say something that they weren't meant to. It only grew when Heath opened his mouth.

"So you sent him to spy on us did you?" Heath asks as he stepped up towards Kyle until he was stopped by Brax outstretched arm. "Didn't we tell you what we would do to you if we ever saw you again." Heath glares. Kyle's eyes widen even more the kid looks like he was about to have a panic attack.

Braxs eyes shift to Danny. Pure anger was in his father's eyes and it was all directed at his new half-brother. "We'll be back." Danny glares at the three boys before grabbing Kyle by the neck and shoving him away. "Get moving!" He growls and shoves Kyle towards the car.

"Dad, please." Kyle starts to beg only to get a backhand to the face and a hard shove right into the door.

"Get in!" Danny yells at Kyle and angrily gets into the car himself. His son went behind his back. He was going to teach him a lesson that he would never forget,

Braxs eyes follow the car, neither of his two brothers were worried but he was this kid was obviously blood and he didn't see evil n his eyes only terror. What was their Dad going to do to him?


	3. Chapter 3

Danny shoves Kyle into the caravan making him land hard on the floor, Kyle cries out with pain already sore enough from the last beating that he got. "You went behind my back and saw your brothers. Now you're going to be taught that no one gets behind my back and gets away with it." Danny snarls and kicks Kyle hard in the gut with enough momentum to end him to to the draws. Kyles cries loudly and grabs ahold of his back which was starting to bleed lightly as the cuts opened up even more. He knew that there was no way that he was making it out of this beating with only a little bit of blood lost.

"Pleaaassseee I'mmmm sorrrrry." Kyle cries out as he holds out his hands trying to protect himself from his Dad but it doesn't work in the slightest bit as Danny grabs him by the hoodie and pulls him to his feet only to get three hard punches in the stomach. Kyle leans down in agony having to rest against his father or else he would tumble to the ground again. he never knew anyone that punched harder than his father. He knew that this wasn't the last time that he was going to be punched during this beating either, he was in for a long one and he knew it.

"Ohh you're sorry! That makes it all fine then does it?" Danny asks as he pulls Kyle back up so that he was standing straight. He was so mad! Furious actually. He thought that his second youngest would never betray him but he was wrong and now he was going to teach him that betraying him is something that no-one should ever do. "Does it?!" He snarls and pulls him so their faces are practically touching. His vicious green eyes glared into Kyle frightened brown eyes. It almost felt like they were glaring through them.

"Nooo, Si...irr." Kyle stutters frightened at what his father will do. He was as angry as he ever saw him and He had seen him after he had been ripped off. Kyle knew he was so dead! His father really was going to give him the beating of a lifetime.

"Say it like a man, well as much of a man as you can be, I know it'll be hard." Danny glares down at Kyle mocking him. Every chance he got he always made himself feel bigger than everyone he talked to and it was most fun with his son who never stood up for himself and let himself get treated like a doormat.

Kyle doesn't know what to say. He couldn't say anything to his father without stuttering, he was far too scared. his father mocking him wasn't helping either. Didn't he know that it only made it worse? Actually, when Kyle thought about it it was probably exactly what his Dad wanted. He loved to scare and embarrass him.

"Say it like a man sissy boy," Danny yells right in Kyle's face and starts to laugh as Kyle's eyes widen, they were as wide as Danny had ever seen them and he had given him plenty of good threats.

Kyle swallows lightly knowing that more pain was coming his way and if he didn't do as his father said. There would be more punishment added. "Sorry, Sir." Kyle breaths out lightly and stares at his father.

"Wow, you can speak almost like a normal human being. you've upgraded from a baby to a young child. I'm proud of you Kylie." Danny laughs mockingly. He ruffles up Kyle's hair and smiles down at his in a not so sweet way. Kyle puts his head back down as he sees his fathers mocking eyes on him. Of course, it was a two-way mocking trick. If he didn't say it he would be called pathetic but even now that he said it his Dad still cracked a joke about him not being as much of a man as he would want him to be.

Danny shoves Kyle to the ground and goes back to kicking him as he cries out. "Now back to our conversation." Danny snarls as he kicks Kyle three more times before picking him up by the front of his shirt and punching him hard enough to send him tumbling back to the ground where he once again cries out in pain as he lands on his bruises from his previous beating.

"YOU... WILL... NEVER... GO... BEHIND...MY...BACK...AGAIN... DO... YOU...HEAR...ME...BOY...NEVER!... OR... I...WILL. TEACH... YOU. THE... RAEL...MEANING... OF. PAIN!" Danny yells at Kyle kicking him in the stomach with every word. Kyle's eyes were red with tears and he was sobbing so hard he was struggling to breathe, let alone talk. This Did not sit well with Danny when his son didn't reply. Danny quickly grabs Kyle off the floor and lift him up off the ground and holds him against the wall by his throat even lifting him up off the ground. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME." He growls and brings his face right up to Kyle's.

"Yessss siiirr." Kyle croaks thought the tears and the blockage of his throat. Could his Dad just beat the shit out of him already he was sick of being scared about the pain coming and just waiting for it to come.

Danny drops him hard on the floor causing him to cry out in pain but once again Danny has no sympathy for his son he only leans over him and glares furiously into his eyes. "Good, because now the real lesson begins. This time you aren't getting thirty you are getting as many as it takes until you are no longer begging because you are that close to death that you wont be able to anymore then I'll give you even more after that." Danny snarls and once again grabs his belt and whips Kyle hard. This time not on the back, not even on the head but right across the face.

"Aghhh please." Kyle sobs and starts crying. He knew his Dad was cruel but across the face really! That was a whole new level of cruel.

"Be a man for once in your miserable fucking life!" Danny snarls continue to wipe Kyle but this time attacking his torso.

SMACK... SMACK... SMACK...SMACK...SMACK...SMACK... SMACK... SMACK... SMACK...SMACK...SMACK... SMACK... SMACK... SMACK... SMACK... SMACK... SMACK... SMACK... SMACK... SMACK... SMACK... SMACK... SMACK... SMACK... SMACK... SMACK... SMACK... SMACK... SMACK... SMACK... SMACK... SMACK... SMACK.

Kyles cries continue to get louder with every smack. He was still recovering from his last beating now this! Danny furiously picks him up by the hair only causing Kyle to yell out in even more pain. Danny pulls him closer and grabs ahold of his face and squeezes it roughly. "You get me caught boy and I swear you're dead and I'll get whoever dies it to make it painful and long." Danny snarls and grabs ahold of a rag which he made Kyle use to wipe up his own blood after the last beating and shoves it in his mouth. "Remove it and I won't just whip you." Danny laughs evilly down at Kyle. He didn't even have to say what he was going to do. Kyle knew. Of course, he knew. He wasn't going to kill him but he was going to do something that was no less punches Kyle hard in his ribs five times still holding onto his t-shirt so he can't fall to the ground until he wants him to.

Kyle whimpers softy thought the rag and he tries to shove Danny away from him only to enrage him more and to get a punch right to the jaw which sent him tumbling hard on to the floor.

"You will never disrespect me again!" Danny hisses and kicks him hard in the stomach.

"Mmmmhmmm." Kyle whimpers through the rag. His Dad was terrifying when he was angry and he was someone that you really didn't want to mess with.

Danny grins down at his son evilly and continues to whip him for hours even after Kyle had eventually passed out. Blood was covering Kyles t-shirt from the front and the back. He looks at the time and sees that it well past 12 O'clock. Kyle had been pasted out for hours and had shown no sigh of waking up again. Pleased with his work Danny whips Kyle once more right across the middle of his chest before putting the belt away and getting into his bed.

Later that night Kyle's eyes slowly open, feeling the pain all over his body he cries out in pain. It was too much every part of his body was stinging him. He slowly pulls his arms up and removes the rag from his and breaths in as much fresh air as he can without hurting himself with the bruises on his ribs. He rolls over onto his stomach only to scream out in pain when his bruised and cut chest connects with the ground. He turns his head to his father in terror hoping that he didn't wake up to continue the beating even more, luckily for Kyle his father didn't move a muscle. Taking a deep breath Kyle tries to push himself up so that he can leave. He needs to leave. His father took no prisoners and Kyle knew that this beating would continue in the morning and Kyle couldn't have that. Unfortunately Kyle's arms give out on him and he falls back to the ground again. More tears fall from Kyles eyes. He was so broken he couldn't do it, he couldn't get out of here. Kyle was too sore to move but as he sneaks a look at his father he realises that he has to leave. It would be a much greater after that what his father would do to him when he woke up.

Using all the strength that he could Kyle pushes himself up off the ground. It took him five tries and each of the hurt more than the previous ones but he had finally managed to get himself up and out of the caravan managing to grab his cell phone and his jacket on the way out. Using the jacket to cover himself up Kyle limps his way out of the caravan park. He knew where he was going to go. It was the only other place that he could go. Sure it could end badly. It could end very badly but it was the only choice he had, he might even be able to kill two birds with one stone. He might be able to hide from his father and get some help to get him put in prison all at the same time. The worst that could happen is that he could die but at the moment that didn't sound to bad too Kyle whose whole body was begging him to stop moving. Pushing on Kyle makes his way to the house of his half-brothers.

Brax walks up to the bench in his flat and gets a glass of water. he hadn't been able to sleep, eh was thinking about their half-brother. Surely there was a reason that he was spying on them, he saw the look on Danny's face when he found out that they had seen Kyle and he didn't look the slightest bit pleased. It wasn't the type of look that said you failed me by being seen it was a furious look like he had angered him and done something that he really didn't like. The kid was going to be punished so badly that he wouldn't be surprised if the kid couldn't walk afterward. Sure he was only a half brother and they knew nothing about him but they were blood and that was all that matters. he had no clue where they were but he had had enough of just sitting around thinking about it he was determined to to find their father and their new half-brother. He got changed and opens the door only to be confronted with the sight with his half-brother bruised, battered and bleeding in front of him.

"Please, you've got to help me," Kyle begs.


	4. Chapter 4

Brax stares at the bruised and bloody form in front of him, the kid looked so broken. He was bleeding from all parts of the body and Brax couldn't stare at a place on his body without seeing a bruise. What had happened to him?

"Come on in mate." He sighs, sure this kid had been spying on them and he was with their Dad but the look on his face when Heath had opened his mouth and told Danny that he had been spying on them was horrible and Brax couldn't stop thinking that this kid might not be what he first thought he was.

Kyle slumps in but loosing his footing and starts to fall to the ground luckily he is caught by Brax. He cries out in pain as his body collides with Braxs. His bruises were so painful and any pressure that were put on them hurt like hell. Brax looks at him, He could tell just by the look of him that he needed a hospital.

"Kyle right?" He asks.

Kyle slowly nods he had no idea what was going to happen.

"Right well Kyle we are going to take you to the hospital." Brax instructs and starts helping him towards the Ute, he hoped that there would be nothing wrong with Kyle. Kyle was his half-brother and he was family, sure he didn't know him but he wanted to get the opportunity family was everything to him and if this guy was blood then, he wanted him in the family.

Kyle's eyes widen in fear. "No! You can't that'll be the first place that he looks and when he finds me, he will kill me!" Kyle panics as he tries to pull away from Brax.

Brax knew that his father had an angry side and he knew full well that he was the bastard that did this to Kyle. He also knew that his father would go that far, but he wouldn't if he had anything to do with it. "He's not going to lay another hand on you. you hear me, I may not know you yet but i will never let anyone in my family get hurt by that bastard." Brax tries to reassure Kyle who looked nothing short of terrified.

Kyle leans into Brax so that his head is rested on his shoulder, he lets out soft sobs he was in some much pain and he was terrified. Could Brax really protect him from his father? He wasn't so sure his Dad had a nasty habit of getting that he wants.

"It's okay mate, you're blood. I'll be there for ya." Brax sighs as he rubs the back of Kyle's head. He wasn't a great one with comforting, he never had to with his brothers, they were never this damaged.

'No.. You shouldn't care about me.. I'm now worth it." Kyle sobs as he tries to push Brax away from him but doesn't quite have the strength. "Please just tell me if you can help me put him back in prison then you can get rid of me if you want send me away so that you can go back to your lives but if you can't help me get rid of him please just kill me. No one will miss me and then the pain will be over." Kyle cries out as Brax places him on the couch. Did the kid really say that he could kill him, there was no way that he could do that, luckily he wanted Danny in prison as well.

"You listen here, I won't kill you. I will help you get rid of him. My brothers and I we want him got as well but once it's over i will not send you away, you will join our family as you are blood and blood means everything to me." Brax sighs as he tilts Kyle face so that he can get a better look at it, he eyes were both swollen and he was surprised that he could see. He really needed a hospital. "Listen Kyle if I promise that someone will be with you 24/7 at the hospital will you go?" Brax asks wondering if Kyle would agree to that.

"No. You can't be there 24/7 and the other two look like they want to kill me. I don't want to be alone with them. I know that you wont hurt me but I'm not sure about the other two, especially Heath, he terrifies me. I can't be alone with him." Kyle cries lightly as he rest puts his head in his hands.

"Heath won't lay a hand on you, I can promise you that. I can explain it to him and he'll understand trust me, Heath hates Dad, when he finds out that you are not on Dads side he'll soften up slightly." Brax sighs as he pulls Kyle to his feet and starts walking him towards the car again.

"Okay," Kyle mumbles giving up he knew that he had to trust Brax.

Brax softly helps Kyle into the car before jumping in himself and starts to drive towards the hospital. He looks at Kyle who is staring out the window and holds on tight to his ribs.

"You okay?" Brax asks with concern. It was obvious that he was in pain and Brax knew from experience how hard his Dad hit, this was more than just a hit though. This was an assault.

"No," Kyle mumbles as tears start to fall from Kyle's eyes. He was in so much pain. He wanted to stay strong but he just couldn't!

"We'll be there soon, just stay with me okay. Just keep talking to me." Brax sighs as he knows that it would be best if Kyle stayed awake. At least till they knew what was wrong with him.

"What do you want me to say?" Kyle whines as the car goes over a speed bump and his ribs go into the side of the car.

"Tell me about yourself?" Brax asks as believed that this kid was his brother and he wanted to know more about him.

"I'm Kyle Bennett, I'm 19," Kyle whines lightly as his whole body screams.

"Bennett?" Brax questions. He knew that Kyle must have a different name but he thought that he would have taken the name Braxton when he was with his father.

"My Mum." Kyle sighs lightly.

"Yea I get that but why not take Dads name?" Brax asks asking the question that he really wanted to know.

"Dad said I haven't done anything to deserve it yet." Kyle sighs as he rests his head on the headrest of the seat. "Aghh please tell me we are there soon?" Kyle asks as he feels the pain in his body intensifies.

"Yea yea mate we're nearly there." Brax sigh as he turns the corner just before the hospital. He finds the closest park that he can and quickly parks in it. "We're here mate. Okay come on lets get you checked out." Brax sighs as he walks over to Kyle side and helps him out Half carrying the whole way to the hospital doors.

"Nate!" Brax yells as he walks through the hospital and sees Nate. He needs to get Kyle to a hospital bed as soon as possible.

"What happened? Who is this?" Nate asks as he had never seen this kid before.

"His name is Kyle and he's been beaten up it's a long story. I'll explain later just please help him." Brax sighs, Kyle was getting heavy in his arms and he didn't think that he could hold him much longer.

"Sure room 108." Nate points as he points to an empty room on his right.

"Please Brax!" Kyle screams as he grabs ahold of his stomach.

Brax rushes to the room and helps Kyle to lie down on the bed, where he can hear him softy cry out. But after a while, it dies down and sounds as though Kyle is about to go to sleep.

"Kyle just keep talking mate." Brax sighs as he softly nudges Kyle. He needed him awake for when Nate checked up on him.

"What else do you wanna know?" Kyle sighs in agony.

"Anything! everything!" Brax sighs. He missed 19 years of his brother's life.

"I dunno, I was a bit of a dork growing up I guess but could stand up for myself if I needed to. Mum died when I was a kid. Was in foster care from then until the age of 18. I like playing the guitar and singing and can't surf to save myself." Kyle whispers as he feels as though his body was wants to give up.

"Bit different to us then." Brax smirks lightly, He smiles at his half-brother. He kinda looks similar to them. He had Heaths eyes at least and he sort of reminded him of his younger self.

"Yea I guess." Kyle croaks as he stares at the door hoping that someone will be in soon. "What If Dad does come?" Kyle mumbles lightly as he looks at his older brother terrified.

"Then i'll make sure he leaves. I promise you that he wont hurt you again." Brax promises. He knew that he had already been through this with Kyle but he did understand his fear and knew that he would have to see it to believe it.

Suddenly Nate walks in and looks at Brax to let him know that he needs time alone with his patient. "Brax. Do you wanna give us a minute?" He asks.

'"Yea sure, I'll be right outside mate." Brax smiles lightly at Kyle knowing that he is still scared of Danny coming for him.

Brax waits outside the door waiting patiently while Nate has a checkup on Kyle. He decides that he has to call his brothers sooner or later and he would prefer it to be sooner as they will notice that he isn't home in the morning and get suspicious. Luckily with Heath being used to be woken up Brax knew that he would wake up if he called.

 **Ring ring ring ring**

 ** _"Hello."_** Heath grunts as he picks up his phone without seeing his brother ID on the phone. It was like 3 or 4 in the morning, what normal person would call at this hour of the day.

 ** _"Heath it's me. Listen I'm at the hospital. I need you too..."_** Brax starts taking no notice of his brother's tone as he knows the sorts of things that would be going through his head at the moment. However, Heath interrupts him before he has a chance to finish.

 ** _"Wait you're at the hospital, what happened?"_** Heath panics what was his brother doing at the hospital? Was it their mum? The girls? What was happening?

 ** _"Nothing okay... Well .. umm its hard to explain but i need you to wake up Casey and both come here okay and please be open minded and you tell the exact same thing to Case"_** Brax sighs he wants his brothers to be here nut he also knew that both of them did jump to conclusions and he didn't want them to threaten Kyle as soon as they caught sight of him.

 ** _"About what?"_** Heath asks, why on earth would he have to be open-minded about going to the hospital. It made zero sense.

 ** _"Just get here you idiot!"_** Brax huffs and hangs up the phone he didn't have the time to the energy to answer question after question from his just needed them both here.

Nate approaches Brax looking slightly worried. "He's in a bad shape Brax. He's taking a beating and quite a big one." Nate starts only to be interrupted by the worried Braxton.

"I realize that! What are the injuries and will he be okay." Brax huffs. He couldn't believe that eh was so worried about a kid who was practically a stranger but then again he was blood and Brax had been on the receiving ends go Danny's beatings before. Maybe part of him knew that it was his right to be here for this kid who obviously had no one else but an abusive, villainous father.

"He's got a mild concussion, high temperature, low blood pressure, his left eye socket is broken and we're about to take him for an x-ray to check for any more broken bones although we are fairly sure that he had broken ribs and possibly a broken collar bone." Nate sighs as he starts to walk away but turns back to Brax. "Who is this kid? You had nothing to do with this did you?" He asks, he knew that the Braxton wouldn't hurt someone who didn't deserve it and he just hoped that they had nothing to do with them.

"He's my half-brother. Our father did it to him, but stay out of it Nate! You cant say anything! There's no way that Kyle will ever admit it and if Dad finds out he will be back for Kyle and leave him with a lot more than what he has at the moment. Let us handle things our way." Brax growls lightly. he knew that Nate meant well but he also knew that they couldn't have the cops diving into this.

"I cant do that. He's my patient and now I'm aware of it." Nate stares ay Brax knowing that if this went bad it would look extremely bad fro his side.

"We'll leave you out of it just keep out of it." Brax warns and get to get himself a coffee to keep himself awake. Deep down he knew that Nate was right but what was he meant to do. There Dad was a psycho and fought hard to protect himself even if that meant taking a few lives just to keep himself in the clear.


	5. Chapter 5

Heath and Casey rush towards their older brother wanting to know exactly why they were called to the hospital at such a ridiculous hour. "Oi Big fella, what's happening? I was having a great sleep, this better be good." Heath huffs as they reach Brax who is looking a bit out of character.

"I need you two to have an open mind okay, do you?" He asks. Brax needed them to tell him that they both had an open mind before he told them anything, the last thing that Kyle needed was Heath barging in there and threatening him again.

"Sure." Casey sighs, he just needed to know what was happening, this wasn't like Brax to be this secretive. He usually told them right away when they needed to know something. He never usually made sure that they had an open mind before he told them things.

"Yea yea whatever now spill." Heath huffs growing more and more impatient by the minute, he just needed to know what was going on his brother had ruined his sleep, telling him what was up was the least that he could do.

"Alright, Look earlier... Kyle came." Brax sighs out lightly knowing that he would be immediately interrupted. He also knew that it was going to be Heath who interrupted him.

"WHAT! Where is the brat. I'm going to break all of his limps!" Heath hisses furiously, that kid that he had threatened didn't listen well this time he was going to make him listen.

"That won't be necessary.." Brax starts and is about to explain exactly why when once he is interrupted once again and it was again by Heath.

"Because you did it." He smirks at Brax happy at the thought that the kid that had been stalking them had already got a beating. Maybe now he would get the message to back off.

"Because Dad did, the kid is beaten black and blue, broken bones, concussion. Dad beat the crap out of him. He's a scared victim. We need to help him." Brax explains quietly wanting both of his brothers to understand.

"There's no way that I am helping that loser, Dad can beat the shit out go him again for all I care." Heath huffs and starts to walk away only to be stopped by Brax.

"He hasn't even hurt us. He's just a victim the same as all of us. He's got no one, he just needs our help." Brax hisses lightly at Heath, his younger brother could be so childish sometimes and only see things one way.

"I don't care and neither should you, that kid is nothing to us, he never will be either," Heath growls and pushes Brax away and makes his way back out of the hospital. Brax turns nervously to Casey hoping that he won't have the same reaction, from what he had seen Kyle seemed like a good kid and whether Heath liked it or not he was their brother.

"You wanna meet him.. Properly?" Brax asks, he knew that this was a big thing to ask his youngest brother but Kyle needed help he didn't deserve the amount of abuse that he was getting.

Casey slowly nods his head in reply. He could see that Brax trusted him and that was the information that Casey needed to trust him as well.

Smiling at his younger brother Brax leads Casey towards the hospital room that Kyle was in and opens the door so as Casey can meet their half-brother. He just hoped that it went smoothly. Kyle had just been through a whole bunch of abuse, he needed a family. He needed reassurance that he was going to be okay. He needed to know that he was going to be okay.

Heath arrived home and stormed into the house, all he could think about was the last time that his Dad beat him up. Every other time after that he was too strong for his father to push around that was the one and only thing that he as grateful of, his father had made him strong he just sometimes wished that he did it a nicer way.

 _Flashback_

 _Fifteen-year-old Heath Braxton had just got back from surfing with friends when he saw his Dads car parked in the drive, great his Dad was back. He just wished that when he went away he could stay away. Dumping his surfboard outside he goes inside and immediately sees his father drinking a beer in front of the TV._

 _"Boy!" He huffs and sculls the rest of his drink and puts it on the table next to the other four empty bottles, he had obviously been here for a while. Cheryl was in the kitchen far enough away so that she wasn't close to Danny but close enough so Danny wouldn't think that she was avoiding him._

 _"Hey, Mum. Danny." He smiles at his mum before glaring at his hated his Dad so much! But not just because he was an abusive arsehole, he hated him because he wanted him to treat him the way that he treated Brax and Casey. Sure he was still so cruel to them but at least he did give a small damn about their lives._

 _"You need to show me more respect boy!" Danny growls at Heath approaching him and grabbing him by the shirt. "Your mother really needs to teach you some manners." He growls and punches Heath hard in the stomach._

 _"Danny, let him go." Cheryl hisses, Danny was far too rough on all the boys._

 _"He needs to learn that I am his father and that I deserve respect." Danny snarls right in Heath's face. Heath was far too cocky for his own good but didn't think about what he was saying._

 _"Get stuffed, you don't deserve my respect," Heath growls and tries to shove his father away from him only to fail and get one in the face instead, then another in the gut then one right in the ribs._

 _"What was that aye. You wanna try that again boy!" Danny yells right in Heath's ear._

 _"Screw you." Heath hisses only to get a punch right in the nose. It immediately starts to bleed._

 _"Danny! Stop it!" Cheryl yells loudly, she approaches Danny and tries to pull him away from Heath only to be slapped by Danny and shoved away. "You stay out of it bitch!" Danny hisses at Cheryl before turning back to Heath. he easily shoves him down onto the ground and laughs down on him._

 _"You're going to pay for that you bastard," Heath growls only to get three kicks in the stomach Danny yelled a word for each kick. "WHAT...WAS...THAT.." He yells down on Heath who looks up at his father not too sure that he can take much more._

 _"Heath please," Cheryl begs as tears to continue to fall from her eyes._

 _Heath glares up at his father and breaths out the two words that he knows will make him happy. "I'm sorry."_

 _"You better be boy, now you just remember this moment the next time that you decide to be disrespectful." Danny laughs and leaves the house leaving both Heath and Cheryl down on the ground._

 _End of flashback_

Heath remembered that day so well and who it made him feel, he realized that no one deserves to be treated like that. This kid was obviously blood and his beater was his previous beater, maybe he was being too tough on the kid. Maybe he had to be there for him, he walks back out the front door and drives back to the hospital. His father would not get away with this, he deserved to pay for everything that he did.

Back at the hospital, the three other boys were talking and getting to know each other. "So Kyle, why do you stay with Dad anyway if he treats you like that," Casey asks staring at Kyle in amazement, why would he stay with their Dad.

"I was scared, I still am.. I know that when he finds out that I am here he won't be happy. That's why I want him back in prison, he terrifies me." Kyle sighs and looks at his hands. He was embarrassed to admit it, he was sure that none of them would be scared of their Dad.

"He scares me too ya know." Casey smiles lightly at Kyle, Danny scared him as well, why wouldn't he, he was a very tall, very muscular man. Most people would be scared of him.

"Really, I thought you guys were fearless, that's what Dad always said, that I had to stop being such a baby and be more like you guys," Kyle mumbles and picks up his water and takes a big sip.

"Dude, Dad is massive, of course, he scares me I just don't give him the satisfaction of knowing that I'm scared of him." Casey smiles lightly, he was terrified of his father but luckily he knew how to hide it, the fact that Danny knew that Kyle was scared of him was probably the main reason that he loved to hurt Kyle, he wouldn't get as much satisfaction out of it if he thought that Kyle wasn't scared of him, he loved when people feared him.

"That makes sense actually, but I don't know how not to fear him, I've feared him for so long that I let him beat me because I'm so scared what will happen if I try to stop him," Kyle mumbles and puts his head in his hands.

'Well you won't have too, that's what we're for." Heath calls from the doorway. He could see the fear on Kyles face as soon as he saw him and immediately felt guilty this kid was a broken victim and he had to tell him just how sorry he was for all the threats that he had scared him with and the fact that he was the one that opened his big mouth and told their Dad that Kyle was spying on them.

"Heath, what changed your mind." Brax sighs standing in front of Kyle in case he hadn't changed his mind and had actually come here to hurt Kyle.

"I remembered the last time Dad hit me. how I couldn't stand u to him, I'm sorry I know that you can't stand up to him, I get it now!" Heath pleads with Kyle, he still looked fairly scared and he couldn't blame him. "Let me talk to him?" Heath asks, he wanted to talk to Kyle alone so that he could take him see that he really was sorry and that he was going to help him get rid of their Dad.

Brax looks at Hath feeling unsure, he knew that his brother wasn't a horrible person but he still was nervous that he would hurt Kyle.

"Please Brax." Heath pleads, he never said please, he hoped that the fact that he had said please would make Brax see that he was serious about apologizing to Kyle.

"Case, let's go." Brax sighs lightly before turning back to Kyle. "He's not going to hurt you alright," Brax promises and makes his way out of the room with Casey.

"Hey." Heath sighs awkwardly as he sits next to Kyle's hospital bed. He wanted to apologize but he didn't know how to start.

"Hey." Kyle mumbles and looks at his hands.

'I'm sorry.. look I pushed Dad in the past and that means pushing everything that he did in the past, which also meant pushing away everything that he was doing. I'm so sorry I could see that he was hurting you but I didn't want myself to care because if I cared that would mean bringing it all back, but then I remembered the last time that Dad hit e me and I remembered how angry I was, how much I wanted him locked up for the rest of his life, I want that! He will not get away with this and he will never hurt you again." Heath promises and looks straight into Kyle's eyes, which were now filled with tears.

"Thank you." Kyle croaks and smiles lightly at Heath, he hoped that with the three of them helping him then he could finally get rid of his Dad.

Danny wakes up and can hear no voice, no crying, no moaning, nothing! He mustn't of given his son enough of a beating. "You better sound crying soon boy or you'll get more, if you are to in pain then you haven't learned your lesson! So I will give you to the count of three before I give you even more." Danny snarls not even opening his eyes.

"One..." Danny starts he was shocked that Kyle had not started crying right away. "Two!" He yells loudly and still heard no noise. "Three! That's it!" Danny growls and jumps out of his bed and glares around the room and sees no Kyle. "Boy, you better come out! If you come out now I will only hit you with the belt 100 times, you hide until I find you and it will be 200! You're choice!" Danny snarls and starts making his way around the caravan.

"BOY!" He yells angrily. he was gone! Danny quickly gets changed and walks out of the caravan and starts looking for Kyle. He was determined to find him and when he did, he was going to kill him.


	6. Chapter 6

Kyle had drifted off to sleep not long after him and Heath had finished talking. He was so sore that his body just gave up again. Heath watches both Kyle and the door as he sleeps. He was actually hoping that his Dad would walk through the door just s he could give him a flogging himself. How could he hurt his own kid this bad. Sure he had hurt all three of them but he put the poor kid in hospital! What sort of a father was he! Heath almost saw himself in Kyle. His Dad hated him much more than Brax and Casey and at seeing all of Kyles bruises and cuts that Kyle was exactly the same as him, despised by his own father. He was now very protective of him. He couldn't let Kyle get hurt again, he had got past the point of beatings and now he had to make sure that Kyle was as well.

Casey and Brax walk back in carrying food. "We told the girls they are coming home tomorrow as they want to help us take care of him," Brax explains, he and Casey had both decided that it would be best if the girls knew what was going on instead of coming home and getting the news.

"But what about Danny?" Heath questions. he didn't want his Dad to come after the girls as well. He was afraid that if they came back that Danny would have an advantage. What if he blackmailed them? What if he kidnapped one of them and ordered them to give them Kyle to get whoever it was back? So many things could go wrong.

"He won't touch them if he knows whats good for him, besides they'll keep a low profile and Dad doesn't even know who they are, they should be alright, as long as they keep their heads down." Brax sighs, he was sure that their girlfriends would be safe.

"But he doesn't know what's good for him! That's the problem! He beat his own son until he black and blue all over. He won't even regret it either he will be hunting for Kyle as we speak. What if he finds Kyle and he's with one of the girls. They'll be sitting ducks, he's so beaten it won't take much to get him out of the way and he'll be able to get the girls as well. They've got to stay away!" Heath whispers panicked he didn't want to wake Kyle up, even though he wanted to yell out as loud as he could.

"You try to tell them that, and besides they've been with us long enough to know what to do, they just keep away from the drama," Brax explains, but Heath still looked very anxious. "Look they'll take Kyle to Irene's and look after him that way Danny won't be able to find them, and while they are looking after Kyle, we will be taking care of Danny." Brax finishes.

"I guess that that could work but what if Danny turns up here, Kyle won't be out for ages." Heath sighs, this was so messy now that the girls were coming back but he also knew that it was nearly pointless arguing with them as they were all as stubborn as each other.

"We'll make them stay away from the hospital alright, once Kyle is discharged from here he will go straight to Irene's until this is all over and then he can move in with us, he's family, and that means that he can stay as long as he wants." Brax sighs, hoping that it would play out as simple as how he just explained it. He wasn't confident though, his father may have never gone too well when he was in school, but Danny was not a stupid man if he wanted something he would find many ways to get it.

"Right, I guess that could work, does Irene know? Like does she know how dangerous Dad is?" Heath asks, he was worried that Irene doesn't know what she is getting herself into.

"Yes, and can we please just eat! It's not like you Heath to want to talk when food is around! Everything is sorted." Brax sighs and dumps the sandwiches on the table. They would have had pizza, but it was only early in the morning.

"Okay." Heath sighs and picks up a packet of sandwiches.

Danny was walking as fast as he could towards the caravan house. He needed to know where his son was. He was going to get his hands on him, and he was going to teach him a lesson that he was never going to forget it, that was if he survived it.

"Have seen my son anywhere, he's not picking up his phone and he always tells me if he is going anywhere which he didn't. I understand that he is 19, but still, I'm slightly worried." Danny sighs lightly showing fake but believable concern in his eyes.

"Um, what's the young fella look like again?" Alf asks he can remember the man coming in with a young man, but he forgot what the young man looked like.

"Ummm he's a few inches shorter than me, sort of skinny with brown hair," Danny mumbles slowly. He was tempted to say that he was a weak looking scrawny kid but that wouldn't go down well with the old man.

"No sorry. I'll let you know if anything changes though." Alf replies slowly, hr had a weird feeling about the guy as soon as he saw him and the young fella that he saw with him didn't look like a happy sort of young fella. The fact that the kid was 19 and his Dad was so anxious to find him so early in the morning left him with a bad taste in his mouth as well.

"Thank you." Danny smiles politely. He found it so hard to be polite, it wasn't like him to be polite, he preferred to be rude and intimidating but if he wanted to find Kyle he had to watch what he said and did. He angrily walks away, he had to find his son before he did something stupid. What if he told someone what he had done to him, he would be sent to prison for sure. He had given him a serious beating.

Back at the house, Alf was sitting at the table knowing that there is something not right with the man. He turned to Roo who had just entered the room. "That Braxton guy was here looking for his kid." Alf sighs as he sits down and opens up the paper.

"Kid? He looked 18 or 19, why's the father so worried, he's a young kid its normal to want to look around a new place and also extremely normal to not tell their parent where they were going." Roo sighs confused. She had teenagers living in her house, and they always left and came back, she was never worried, and her teenagers were younger than the young man.

"Look I don't know what to tell you." Alf sighs as he puts down the newspaper and turns to Roo so that he is looking at her. "Have you seen him around?" He asks as he wants to see id Roo had seen the young man around.

"Yesterday, He was running to his van as if his life depended on it, and it was only 12:45," Roo explains confused. The kid was running so fast to his van, and she didn't like the look of the father either, the son was young and sweet looking, but the father looked tough and strong almost too strong. He also had a mean sort of stare on him that she didn't like.

"Yea there's something going on." Alf sighs. He could just tell that there was something not right with that man.

Kyle was slowly waking up after about four hours of sleep, he could hear voices all around him, and he could hear all three of his brother's voices which meant that they all stayed here with him. He couldn't be more thankful; he needed as much protection as he could get. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that there was a sandwich on the table he manages a small smile. "Hey is that for me?" He questions, he was starving, and he felt like he could demolish a sandwich.

"Look whose awake, you feeling any better after that sleep?' Brax smiles as he passes the sandwich to Kyle. He had had a pretty good sleep, but he also knew that Kyle would need a lot more if he were to get back from the beating that he took.

"Slightly, it was a good sleep, but I'm still really sore," Kyle mumbles as he sits up and grabs the sandwich off Brax who smiles lightly at him and ruffles his hair but stops immediately when he realises what he is doing. He always ruffles Caseys hair. Kyle was his little brother and he was hurt maybe his big brother mode was kicking in. It was slightly embarrassing though, They had only just met each other.

"Sorry Kyle, I'm so used to doing it with Casey." Brax smiles lightly.

"Its okay, I always wanted to meet you guys, I wanted to be a part of your family, and I didn't mind it that much when you ruffled my hair as it reminds me of my Mum." " Kyle mumbles slightly embarrassed as he just admitted to his big tough brothers that he liked it when his hair was ruffled.

Brax and Heath smile at each other. Kyle really shouldn't have said that. They both reach over and start to mess up Kyle's hair.

"Okay stop... stop." Kyle laughs lightly as he tries to hit their hands away from his hair only to feel pain in his ribs. "Arghhhh." Kyle sulks lightly as he lies back down holding his ribs lightly.

"Sorry, Kyle." Brax apologizes as he watches Kyle slowly recover, giving a small smile when he was feeling better. "That's it mate; we'll get some food into you so that we can get some painkillers into you so that you can then get some more sleep." Brax instructs, he knew that this wouldn't go down well with Kyle. He knew that Kyle would be stubborn.

"But I'm not tired. I told you that I had a good sleep!" Kyle protests lightly. Why would he sleep when he has just woke up.

"Tell it to someone who cares squirt! You are going to sleep okay, whether you like it or not cause we need to get you better." Brax smiles lightly as he once again hands Kyle his sandwich. Which Kyle looks at stubbornly. "You're such a typical 19 year old." Brax laughs lightly at Kyle who eventually sits up and starts to eat his sandwich.

"Aren't we lucky Brax we get another grumpy teenager in the house." Heath smiles lightly at Brax who smirks back at him, and Casey looks at Casey and rolls his eyes causing Kyle to laugh softly. He was starting to feel like apart of the family.

"Funny but I'm not a teenager I'm 19." Kyle smiles lightly. He smiles up at Heath cheekily.

"Funny right back at you Kyle and yea you may be 19, but you're still a moody little teenager to me. You see I am a man." Heath smiles. Casey was going to be a teenager to him for a long time because of the big age gap; Kyle would be the same now.

"Yea a man that acts like he's 12." Casey laughs only to get a hit on the back of the head by Heath. Kyle smirks lightly but holds up his hands in defeat as Heath glares at him angrily.

"You see how they treat me.." Heath sighs angrily as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Oh, yea your life is hard." Brax smiles lightly, but it widens as he sees Kyle and Casey laughing loudly at not only the comment from him but the expression on Heath's face as well.

For the next ten minutes, they all tease each other, but Heath was the primary target as he was great at teasing his brothers but not so good at taking it. After Brax sees that Kyles sandwich was finished, he hands him the pills which the nurses had dropped off not too long ago. "Take them then get some shut eye." Brax instructs. He was not going to let Kyle get out of it, no matter how hard he tried.

"But i..." Kyle starts but is interrupted by Brax.

'Kyle, you are my little brother, and that means that I can tell you what to do, so right now I am telling you to go to sleep, so go to sleep right now or you're going to get an earache from the lecture that you'll get if you say no one more time." Brax threatens. "So are you going to get some sleep?" Brax asks crossing his arms over his chest.

"Please don't say no. I get the lecture all the time and don't want to hear it when I don't have to." Casey sighs lightly. Brax acted like he was his father all the time. He had gotten so many lectures from Brax he had lost count of how many he had had.

"Fine, alright," Kyle mumbles and takes the pills and takes them quickly. He then lies down and tries to go back to sleep and even though he didn't think that he was that tired he fell back to sleep almost immediately with all the pain that he was in.

"Not tired aye." Brax laughs lightly and smirks at his two brothers. Teenagers were so stubborn.


	7. Chapter 7

Danny Braxton was at his caravan, and he still had no clue where his son was. He was halfway through his bottle of whiskey. He was furious! He quickly picks up his phone and starts to furiously text Kyle hoping that he would realize that he had to get himself back here before he gets even madder!

You better get back here you little punk!

If you tell anyone about what I did to you, I swear it will be the last thing that you ever do!

Anger takes over him, and he throws his phone at the wall and growls. Where would his son go?

THAT NIGHT

Kyle eyes slowly open, he had had another decent sleep. However now he was wide awake, and he saw that all his brothers were sleeping, Heath was in a chair resting up against the wall, Casey was sitting on the ground with his head also resting against a wall, and Brax was sitting in a chair with his head leaning against Kyle's bed. Kyle picks up his phone and sees texts from his father; he gulps lightly as he reads them, he was furious. What if he found him? What then? Sighing Kyle slowly sits up feeling a sharp pain in his ribs as he does so and gets himself a glass of water.

"Hmmm." Brax moans as he wakes up slowly and sees that Kyle is awake. "Heeyy Bud you okay." Brax smiles as he yawns a bit. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, but it had all got too exhausting. He looks over at his two brothers and sees that they are both asleep as well.

"Yea I'm okay I guess," Kyle mumbles lightly trying to avoid looking at Brax. "I'm still really sore, and I feel kinda sick but other than that I'm... I'm scared Brax." Kyle blurts out admitting the truth; he hands his phone over to Brax. Who quickly reads them.

'It'll be okay Kyle; we will get you out of here and then we will make sure that you are safe when we take down Danny. He won't hurt you again." Brax reassures Kyle.

"Brax can I get out of here?" Kyle asks wanting nothing more than to get out of here. He looks up at Brax with his eyes begging him. He knew that his Dad would look here soon enough.

"Awww the puppy dog eyes... No!" Brax laughs as he ruffles Kyles hair furiously. There was no way that Kyle was getting out of here until he was giving the all clear. No matter how many puppy dog eyes he gave him.

"But..." Kyle starts only to be interrupted by Brax.

"No, No buts! You will not be getting out of here until the docs give you the all clear you hear me. No matter how many times you beg, you may be cute, but I've dealt with Casey." Brax laughs seeing Kyle blush lightly at being called cute. Brax was a tough guy but even he had to admit his half-brother was pretty cute, he wasn't exactly a big 19 year old. He had big brown eyes and soft brown hair, Brax wouldn't be surprised if girls were all over him when this was over.

"I'm not cute! I'm 19!" Kyle blushes. His dad always called him things like cute and pretty, and he hated it. The weird thing was that he didn't mind it when Brax called him it, maybe it was because he knew this is what a family was like and the older brothers always called their brothers names. It was like he was apart of the family.

"Oh, you're adorable!" Brax laughs and puts the bowl of jelly in front of Kyle which the Nurse had dropped off while he was asleep. "Now eat this." Brax smiles only for Kyle to protest right away.

"But I'm not hungry, why are you always trying to shove food down my throat." Kyle grunts, if he wasn't hungry then why did he have to eat. This may be a downside to being the younger brother.

"Because I am your big brother." Brax laughs and takes the cover off of it. "Which means that I am the boss epically because you are only 19! talk to me when you reach your mid-twenties then I might give you a break." Brax laughs as Kyle huffs and crosses his arms across his chest. He was so stubborn.

"Obviously you are still not used to how things run in this family." Brax smirks and gives Kyle a small noogie one that wasn't hard enough to hurt him.

"Yea obviously not!" Kyle laughs, he didn't think that he would like to get used to it either. He shoves Brax away lightly and begrudgingly eats his jelly.

"Good boy." Brax smirks, He messes up Kyle's hair again, and Kyle quickly fixes it. He wished that he had never said that it was okay to ruffle his hair, but he was far too happy that he was finally apart of a loving family that he couldn't stop smiling.

"So Kyle, what do you want to do with your life?" Brax asks, he knew that this would be a hard question for Kyle to answer but Brax wanted to be there for him when he did decide what direction he wanted to go in with his life.

Suddenly Kyle's smile disappears. Kyle had always wanted to be a teacher, but when he had told his father, he had laughed in his face. "Teacher, but I don't know anymore." Kyle sighs as he finishes his jelly and pushes it away from him. He looks up at Brax and can see that he is looking at him with curiosity. "Dad, he laughed at me when I told him about it," Kyle explains.

"Danny's a loser, why listen to him?" Brax sighs, if Kyle wanted to be a teacher, then Kyle was allowed to be a teacher. Their Dad was not allowed to tell Kyle what to do with his life.

"I don't know.. Dad's all I had for a long time." Kyle admits. It was unfortunate that the only family that he had before he came to the bay was a man who thought that he was a loser.

"Well you have us now, so forget all the things that he ever said to you." Brax smiles lightly at Kyle who nods his head lightly. "So how'd you go while you were in school?" Brax asks. He hardly knew everything about Kyle. He remembers that Kyle said he was a bit of a geek, but Brax wondered how he had actually gone in school.

"Ummm yea like I said before I was a bit of a geek, I went really well, my foster parents were really into studying," Kyle explains, kids sometimes gave him grief, but he always stuck up for himself if it ever got too bad.

"Well then you can be whatever you want, you can talk to Bianca when they get back," Brax explains knowing that Kyle would have an excellent conversation with Bianca about teaching.

"Bianca's Heaths wife right?" Kyle asks, there were a lot of new names to remember, but Kyle thought that he was slowly getting there.

"Yea, she's the principal of the high school," Brax explains, it still seemed so weird to him that his brother was dating a principal of a high school especially when he didn't finish school himself.

Kyle laughs lightly; he was shocked as well. "Heath, he's married to a principal of a high school?" Kyle asks shocked. He would have never have expected that.

"Yea it works but please don't ask me how as it still makes no sense to me." Brax laughs lightly as he can see both of his brothers are still asleep. He found this very awkward; he didn't really know his brother what could they really talk about with each other, they were so different.

"So do you have a girlfriend?" Brax asks. He really wanted to know more about his brother, but these were always really awkward questions to ask, he didn't want Kyle to think that he was prying too much into his life.

"Na, I had a girlfriend when I was in high school, but she cheated on me the night before the formal, with my best friend," Kyle explains looking at his feet miserably. She didn't even feel guilty. She just shrugged her shoulders and mentioned that 'shit happens.' That was one of the worst days of Kyles life. It was even worse when the two of them had rocked up to the formal together. It was like they wanted him to be miserable. He had not talked to either of them since then; he always thought that they both never really cared about him.

Brax frowns at this, who could they do that to Kyle, cheating on your boyfriend or girlfriend was bad enough but when you did it with their best friend was even worse, poor Kyle. "I'm sorry to hear that mate, but they aren't worth worrying about, her loss and all." Brax sighs, this was so hard. His brother was so broken inside and out.

"Na I think it's me. I had a boyfriend briefly before I joined Dad but he ummm he used to hit me whenever he got mad. I must not be a good enough boyfriend if two of my partners haven't treated me right" Kyle explains quietly. He was worried about how his brother would react about the fact that he was Bisexual. His father had slapped him and told him that he was not allowed to love men, luckily the fact that he was Bisexual and not gay saved him, his Dad said that as long as he only slept with girls from now on, he wouldn't hit him again. At least not over that, Of course, he always found another reason to beat him though.

"Kyle that's horrible, listen there is nothing wrong with you. From what I've seen you are a great kid. Don't let anyone tell you any different." Brax sighs softly. This was just tragic, how could one person go through so much pain? It wasn't fair!

"You don't mind?" Kyle asks shocked; he didn't think that his brother would be as disgusted as his Dad was when he found out that he was Bisexual but he still felt that he would have a problem with it. From what he had both been told and seen his brothers were all big, tough and manly men.

"Mind what?" Brax asks screwing his nose up in confusion. What on earth was Kyle on about?

"That I'm Bisexual. Dad was furious when he found out and kept telling me how disgusting I was." Kyle mumbles as he looks at his hands as tears escape his eyes. It was hard when your Dad thought you were disgusting, just for being you. He looks up at Brax who doesn't look the least bit disgusted. He just looked mad. "You don't feel that way?" Kyle asks curiously.

"No, I don't feel that way! Kyle, I care about you, and I've only just met you. Which is more than I can say for Danny, look you're going to be my brother, you are going to be a part of our family, and we will always love you. Danny only loves himself, and you have got to stop believing everything he told you! He is a sad evil man, and I want you to erase him from your memories because he is not worth losing sleep over, he isn't even worth thinking about, because if you let what Danny says affect your life, he wins. Ky I don't want him to win. You just be yourself whenever you are around, and we will always love, care and except you." Brax whispers. He was not an overly affectionate type; he had never really talked like this before. It just wasn't him. But Kyle needed this speech; he needed to see that there were people out there that are going to love him.

"I've never had someone talk to me like that since my Mum died." Kyle whispers, his foster family was kind enough, but they had so many kids running around the place that they didn't have time to sit down with him and tell him just how special he was, mainly since he was one of the older kids even when he first moved into the house.

"Well you have it now, now let's get onto a happier note. What do you like to do? Surfing?" Brax asks, he wondered if Kyle was into surfing like they were or if he was not something else.

"Na, I don't surf. I've tried a few times, but I can't get the hang of it." Kyle shrugs his shoulders. That was another thing that his Dad always got mad at him for, his inability to surf. There was one thing though that he loved to do; he was unsure about his brother would react to it though. "I like to play guitar and write music." Kyle smiles lightly at his brother, his Dad always thought that it was a complete waste of time, but he hoped that Brax would feel differently.

"That's awesome mate, can I read something you've wrote?" Brax asks he had never known anyone that wrote music before and even though it wasn't something that he would do, he found it interesting.

"No one reads my stuff. It's just something that I keep private." Kyle explains. He had let no one, not even his partners read what he wrote; he was afraid that they would all tell him that it sucked.

"Fair enough." Brax shrugs, he felt that way with his tattoos, he sometimes wanted to keep the meaning of them to himself or just those closest to him. They meant something to him.

The two brothers spent the rest of the night talking until Heath woke up and Brax decided to get them all something to eat since now Kyle had someone else to keep an eye on him. Brax walks out and sighs lightly. He had got to know his brother a lot more throughout the night, and he was so broken. He needed this family.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update! This year has just been so busy! Heres the next chapter hoping to have the next one up soon as well!**

"Come on, Kylie, you suck at this game." Heath laughs as he shoves Kyle in the shoulder. They have rented the PlayStation from the hospital and are currently playing Street Fighter. Heath doesn't know what he is enjoying more: playing the game or laughing at Kyle for sucking at it.

"I've never played it before, give me a break. - And don't call me Kylie!" Kyle whines as he struggles with the controller. He still can't believe that he let his brothers rent the system all for him to make a total fool of himself. He has never even played PlayStation before, let alone this game.

"Aww, little Kylie's getting upset." Casey laughs as Heath's character once again knocks out Kyle's. His laughter only grows when he hears Kyle mumble about it being a stupid game anyway.

"Aww he is too, isn't he the cutest thing you've ever seen. He's so upset" Heath teases, pinching Kyle's cheek.

Casey laughs loudly and clutches his stomach.

"Like to see, you do better!" Kyle barks at Casey. He is getting a little annoyed at all his brother's taunts. He knows that this is exactly what brothers are like, but it doesn't mean that it doesn't bother him. He chucks Casey the controller and groans as he lies back on his bed. It has been a week since he was admitted to hospital and he is slowly getting sick of it. Luckily, according to the doctors, he will be able to leave soon.

"Oh, I will, a two-year-old could," Casey taunts, knowing that he is getting under Kyle's skin and that is exactly what he wants to do. After all, Kyle is their brother, and thus they are allowed to give him grief.

"Is that right?" Kyle grunts. He is glaring at his brother, trying his best to be intimidating. However, it's not really working, and the bruises he's covered in are certainly not helping either.

"Yea," Casey smirks. He can't help but smile at his brother's face.

"Will you two shut up." Brax laughs. "Kyle, you do suck at the game. - But we can't blame him, Casey. Remember, you were awful the first time you played x box. Now hand me the controller, and I'll show you how it's really done." Brax smirks, ready to beat his show-off little brother.

"Come on Heath; let's see if you can beat me." Brax laughs.

Alf is walking around the caravan park making sure that none of the guests are having any troubles when he sees that Danny Braxton is moving out. But he doesn't see the man's son anywhere around. Wondering whether he had found his kid, Alf approaches Danny.

"Hey, Braxton," Alf asks when he is close enough,

"Afternoon." Danny grunts walking into the caravan and grabs the last of his stuff before shutting the caravan door.

"You found your boy yet?" Alf asks worried about the young boy who he had still not seen.

Danny turns around with a glare. "He's back with his mother; the kid is a handful," he lies quickly. He is planning to get away from the caravan park so he can start looking for his son and bring him back.

His reply causes Alf to get even more suspicious of the man; the kid hadn't seemed like trouble at all. From what Alf has seen, the boy is quiet. But he knows better than to tell Danny that. "Sorry to hear that," he therefore just says.

"Have you met my other boys?" Danny goes on to ask, completely dismissing what Alf just said. He throws his keys to Alf and gets ready to drive away.

"No, I haven't." Alf lies. Of course he and Roo have long figured out that this man is the father of the three Braxton boys. However, Alf thinks it best to not let Danny know just yet. He just had a bad feeling. Maybe it will be better if he calls Brax about this later.

"Right." Danny huffs and gets into his car and drives away without even a goodbye.

Shaking his head, Alf pulls out his phone; there is something seriously wrong with that man, and he is going to find out more about him.

...

Heath is in the middle of playing Brax in a game of street fighter when his brother's phone starts ringing. Brax pauses the game, causing Heath to protest. "Come on! Just cause you're losing!" he yells, annoyed.

"Keep it down, you idiot!" Brax hisses, pointing at Kyle, who is fast asleep. Then he answers the phone. "Hello."

"Brax, it's me, Alf," it comes from the other end.

"Oh, hey, Alf. What can I do for you?" Brax asks.

"Listen, son. I just met your father at the caravan park. - Did you boys know that you have a half brother?" Alf asks, deciding that he should just get straight to the point.

"Yea... how'd _you_ know?" Brax panics, he is instantly alarmed. Had Danny said something?

"Your father was looking for him the other day, seems that the young fella has gone missing," Alf explains. Alf was confused to why they knew who he was as they have never mentioned him. When he had asked them about their family they had always said that it is just the three of them.

"He was looking for him?" Brax asks, worried as he looks at Heath who looks as worried as he is. It would only be a short time before Danny would start to widen his search for Kyle.

"Brax, do you know where he is?" Alf is surprised. By the sounds of Brax's voice, he knew exactly where he was. Did the kid go to his half brothers for help?

"Yea," Brax allows, then explains, "He's with us. He's in hospital." He looks over at Kyle, who is stirring lightly in his sleep.

"Hospital! What? How?" Alf is shocked; His first thought was Danny Braxton but surely the father didn't do that to his own son?

"He got beaten up, He's getting better and should be okay in a couple of days." Brax sighs. he was glad that as soon as they get this all sorted out Kyle will be part of their family, and Brax will have another brother under his roof to look after. And weirdly enough, he is looking forward to it.

"Do you have any idea who did it?" Alf asks as he looks in the direction Danny Braxton had left to.

"No. Kyle won't say anything, either," Brax lies through his teeth. He knows that if Alf knew, he would do the right thing, and that is to tell the police. But Brax wants to handle his Dad himself.

"Let me know if he needs anything. I will help him and make sure he's okay." Alf feels sorry for the young fella. No one deserves to be treated horribly by anyone.

"Will do, Alf, thank you." Brax smiles. Living in Summer Bay is like being a part of one big family. Then he hangs up his phone and looks at Heath, he looks equally worried.

...

It was early afternoon when Casey made his way back home from visiting Kyle. He had barely managed to unlock the door, when Bianca already pulled the door open, briefly kissing his cheek by way of greeting before she already assaulted him with questions.

"So, what's he like?" she asked, and Casey tried to catch his breath as Ricky came over, too, hugging him, then Tamara, who gave him an almost chaste kiss on the lips, but with a smile that promised more and made it hard for him to focus on the other girls' too many questions.

"He's cool," Casey says, "Seems kinda shy…" Yeah, he thought, the kid was certainly quite reserved and shy, not exactly your typical Braxton.

"He sounds cute." Tamara smirks at her boyfriend, who just rolls his eyes and kisses her on the cheek, then shows them all a picture of the mysterious new brother.

"He _is_ cute! He's one gorgeous kid." Bianca beams, grabbing the phone off Casey to show the other girls. All three of them look at it and grin.

"I second that, but look at all the bruises. Danny really did a number on him, aye." Ricky sighs as she zooms in on Kyle. The poor kid is covered in bruises. He looks so sore.

"Yea, he's getting better though. Brax is being pushy as always, but I think Kyle likes it. - You know, likes the idea of having a family and brothers to tease him." Casey smiles. Kyle has quickly become apart of the family, and Casey likes the fact that he now has a brother close to his own age instead of just his two much older brothers.

"So is he still coming here once he's discharged?" Bianca asks. She is looking forward to meeting this young man and just hopes that the boys will be able to fix everything with Danny for Kyle.

"That's the plan; we're hoping that it won't be much longer and he will soon be discharged. Then we will bring him here, and you three can baby him as much as you want." Casey laughs. He knows that the girls just love taking care of him whenever he is sick, and he knows that it will be the same with Kyle.

"Okay, good. I just hope it all works out, by the sounds of it that poor boy deserves a family." Ricky smiles sadly. That poor boy has gone through enough.

Casey looks at his watch and smiles at the girls. "I've gotta go; I promised the boys that I would bring back some pizza. You know what they get like when they are hungry, and Brax is practically forcing food down Kyle's throat." Casey laughs at the mere thought.

The three girls join in knowing exactly what Brax is like.

...

"Look, I need to find him; I am not going back to prison. I don't care how you get him, but you get him," Danny growls through his phone. When he gets his boy back, he is going to make him pay.

"Got it, boss," the voice on the other end gruffly replies. Grant Dillion starts to drive around Summer Bay looking out for any of the Braxton brothers. Suddenly his eyes fall upon someone in the car next to him that looks exactly like Casey Braxton. Now, this is good luck. "Boss, I have eyes on the youngest. I will follow him and wait for the perfect time to attack," the man tells Danny, as Casey moves forward he indicates and gets right behind Casey making sure not to lose sight of him.

"Perfect! It won't be long until that boy learns his lesson. No one ever runs away from me and gets away with it." Danny laughs loudly on the other end of the phone.

Casey continues to drive back to the hospital, not knowing that he is being followed. He looks up into his rearview mirror and sees the driver behind him and can't quite shake the feeling that he knows him from somewhere. Shaking it off with the fact that Summer Bay is such a small place and he would have probably seen everyone in this town at least once he continues to drive to the hospital.

When he arrives, he walks up to Kyle's room, where he sees Brax and Heath outside the door looking very annoyed and anxious.

"What happened?" Casey asks as he gives Brax the pizzas. He is thinking the worst. Has something happened to Kyle?

"The nurses are checking him over, and he asked us to leave." Heath huffs, he doesn't understand why Kyle didn't want them in there.

"Heath." Brax slaps him over the head, making Heath glower at him. "They are checking him over," he tells him, "Give him a break; he's shy." While Heath is annoyed, Brax is more anxious. He just hopes that Kyle is going to be okay.

"He's overly dramatic." Heath huffs and rolls his eyes just as the door opens, and the nurse walks out, blushing slightly. This only causes Heath to roll his eyes once again. "Pretty boys." He laughs lightly.

"Your brother is looking great," the nurse tells them, "I think he will need another two or three days and then he will be able to leave, but once he is out, you will need to keep an eye on him. No heavy lifting and not too much exercise or else he could get worse again. Oh, and make sure that he is still getting plenty of sleep and plenty to eat. - The doctor will be around soon with more information, and he will have a look into what medication your brother will need," the nurse explains, then she walks away, still blushing slightly.

"What did you say to her Kylie, she was blushing." Heath teases his little brother as they walk into the room.

"Nothing, alright? I didn't say anything," Kyle replies, blushing himself now. The very pretty nurse was very close to him while she was checking up on him.

"Look, he's blushing too." Casey laughs at his older brother, who just rolls his eyes. His brothers are such a handful.

"She is hot." Kyle smiles innocently. His brothers all burst out with laughter, and Brax ruffles his hair.

"Now eat your pizza so you can have your pill." Brax instructs his little brother who just rolls his eyes and grabs his pizza box off of Brax and pokes his tongue out at him.


	9. Chapter 9

Kyle wakes up slowly to see only his little brother in the hospital room with him.

"Hey, Case." He yawns and pushes himself up to see a stack of food next to him.

"Really?" he questions.

"Good morning, Kyle. Brax wants you to eat all of that food, then take your pills and then relax and watch some Netflix," Casey says as he eats another mouthful of jelly.

"All I've done for days is eat, sleep, play PlayStation and watch movies. Can I please go for a walk?" Kyle asks, rolling his eyes. He is so sick of doing nothing.

"No way. Brax will kill me if you get hurt, and then he'll kill you for being so stupid.

Besides, all you will hear from Brax once you're better is, 'Get a job. Don't sleep till 12; get me a beer,'" Casey says, mimicking his big brother.

Kyle can't help but laugh. "Where is everyone, anyway?" he asks. Ever since he has been in hospital Brax has been there and he's wondering where he could have gone.

"Heath is with the girls, and Brax is at work. There was an emergency, and he had to go in to fix it." Casey shrugs his shoulders as he puts his jelly in the bin and then looks hungrily at Kyle's.

"Here." Kyle laughs as he chucks his jelly at his little brother, he doesn't feel like it anyway, besides, he can get more whenever he wants.

"Cheers bro, and why do you so badly want to know where Brax is? Does someone miss his big brother?" Casey teases. He reaches over and ruffles his brother's hair.

"I'm sick of looking at you. I need someone else here to look at." Kyle replies to his little brother.

"Kylie's got a backbone." Casey smiles and laughs with his brother. "They'll be back later, but Heath was starting to get grumpy, so Brax sent him home to get a long sleep."

Casey laughs.

"So why can't I get up." Kyle asks, he knows that Casey has already explained this to him, but he is desperate to get out of bed.

"Because Brax will kill both of us if he finds out." Casey laughs. Kyle is so new to the family that he still does not fully understand how Brax runs this family.

"But he won't." Kyle moans, feeling like a moody teenager. "He won't find out, Case. You said he would be back later, that means we have heaps of time." Kyle groans.

"Kyle, he has spies everywhere. Besides, you'll probably fall on your face. You're not ready to walk yet."

"Says you."

Casey shakes his head. "Says, Nate."

Kyle's annoyance keeps growing, and he makes a face.

"They said that I am fine and they said that I can get out of here in like three days. So why can't I just go for a short walk?" he grumbles, earning himself an all too smug grin from his brother.

"Because a) Brax would kill us, b) you could fall on your face and c) the doctors said that you are not allowed to do much exercise." Casey laughs. "Need any more reasons?"

"Whatever, I'm going to anyway." Kyle huffs and is about to push himself up when he hears a voice from the doorway.

"And what do you think you are doing."

Both boys look towards the door and see Heath standing there "Going for a walk, I'm bored," Kyle explains.

"No you're not, you are going to lie down and rest." Heath orders.

He may not be Brax, but he still cares for his little brothers.

Kyle rolls his eyes and gets out of his bed. He manages to take a few steps before Heath grabs him gently by the upper arm and guides him back to his bed and makes him lie down. He glares up at his brother angrily.

"Give me that look all you want, Kylie, but you are not walking until the doc says so, you hear me?"

"That's exactly what I told him," Casey interjects. " Some people have a hard time listening."

"Shut up, Casey." Kyle raises his eyebrows in warning, then turns back to his older brother. "I thought you were with the girls and sleeping," he says, wondering why his brother has come back early.

"Yea I was, but I had a long enough sleep, and then they had shopping to do, so I came back. They are getting you food from the supermarket. They were wondering though what flavour of milk was your favourite so they can buy it." Heath shrugs.

"What flavour of milk? Seriously?" Groaning, Kyle lets himself fall back against his pillow from where he sees Heath smirk at him innocently.

"Well?"

With a roll of his eyes, Kyle decides that arguing is not worth it, so he mutters a brief,

"Strawberry, I guess…"

The second the words are out of his mouth, he sees Heath quickly pull out his phone and send a text.

"Oi! Case! Go get me food," Heath orders, not bothering to look up from his phone.

Glaring at Heath, Casey gets up. "Why me?"

"Because Kylie can't walk and I don't want to, so that leaves you. Now go," Heath growls at his little brother, hoping Casey isn't stupid enough to argue twice.

"See Kylie," Casey says, sounding annoyed, "this is going to be your life once you're better: another slave for Heath."

Before either of his brothers can reply, however, he's already exited the room to go to the cafe.

As soon as they're on their own, Heath walks over to Kyle and whacks him around the head, causing Kyle to touch the spot where he got hit and stare up at his older brother.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For getting out of bed and trying to go for a walk. You know you still aren't alright, you idiot." Heath huffs and goes back to his seat, chuckling to himself as he continues, "You

just wait till Brax gets ahold of you."

"Oh, come on, he doesn't have to know." Kyle grunts.

"Ah yes, he does, and I'm going to seem sugary sweet compared to him. You could have hurt yourself, Kyle! How can you be so stupid!" Heath shoots him a scolding glare, making Kyle glare right back.

"I'm bored," he whines. And maybe he's being childish, but he's spent far too long in this bed with nothing to do and it's about time that he gets out of here, at least for a bit.

Surely his brothers could understand that, couldn't they?

"Well, I don't care," Heath informs him, clearly not understanding, and Kyle sighs as his brother continues, "Stop your whining and eat your food. and then you need to take your pills, then relax."

"I know, I know. I already got this talk from Casey. I don't need it again." Kyle moans. His brothers are so overprotective. Can't they see that he is a grown-up?

"Well, how about you actually do it, mate?"

"Whatever." Kyle grabs ahold of his sandwich and starts to eat it.

"Come on, Kylie, grow up. You know I'm just making sure you follow doctor's orders. We want you to get healthy. So stop moping. We already have one moody teenager at home. We don't need another one."

"I'm not a teenager!"

"Yea you are, you're 19!" Heath laughs. "If you want to stay with us, you better get used to us telling you what to do for a little while longer, because we are going to do it for at least a few more years. - Keep eating," he adds before focusing back on his phone as Kyle resumes biting into his boring sandwich.

He's almost finished, when a new thought enters his mind. Looking up, he watches Heath play with his phone for a moment, making up his mind on whether to bring it up or not.

"Any news on Dad yet?" he eventually asks, gnawing on the inside of his lip as he waits for Heath's reply. He wants this all to be over.

"Na mate, not yet." Heath's tone is a lot kinder, his features softer when he looks at the younger one now. Sighing, he rubs a hand over his face, then sniffs in contempt at the mention of the man. "And call him Danny," he then says.

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't deserve to be called 'Dad.' He's no dad to any of us. Never was. So he's Danny." Crossing his arms in front of him, Heath looks almost defiant now, and Kyle is beginning to understand.

"I've never called him by his name," he allows, "He's always been 'Dad'."

"That's because you are scared of him, but that's going to change. When we finally get him out of our lives." Heath smiles at his little brother just as Casey walks in carrying food, and he snatches it right out of his hands.

...

Outside the hospital, Danny has arrived to meet Grant in the car park.

"What news do you have for me?" he asks the man, both standing just a foot away from each other.

"There's more movement," Grant informs him, jerking his head toward the hospital building. "The brothers are coming and going a lot more. Still haven't seen Kyle, though. He must still be in his bed. - Last I saw the youngest do a trip to the cafeteria. Middle one is up there as far as I know. Haven't seen him come out. Oldest is absent."

Danny mulls the information over. With two of his other sons there, it's too risky to do anything, even with Brax gone. So the plan will have to be to wait.

"Right," he mumbles, squinting up at Grant. "Well, the next time you see Kyle, grab him. But only if he is alone or with Casey. Don't go near him if he's with Brax or Heath. Either of those two will kill you if you lay a hand on Kyle. They are my big boys. The other two are young and nowhere near as strong as their older brothers," Danny explains.

"What do I do if he's with Casey, do I grab both of them?" Grant asks with a frown, unsure what exactly Danny wants him to do.

"Yes, actually I need to get Case away from those older two as well. They are a bad influence. I'll send Matt to help you. Each of you can grab one." Danny laughs, then pats the other man's shoulder.

"Right boss, I'll keep in touch with you if anything comes up," Grant says, and Danny nods before saluting him then turning to sneak away.

Grant takes a deep breath. Then walks back to his lookout, where he leans back in his chair and opens up his second last bag of chips. He'll have to text Matt and tell him to get more food to bring with him. They might be here for a while…

...

At the restaurant Brax is at the bar and quickly checks his phone, just in case he missed a text from the boys.

"Brax you can relax, Heath went back a while ago, and I'm sure that they would have told you if anything happened." Ricky laughs. Brax has checked his phone so many times since he has been at the restaurant.

"I know, but Kyle doesn't eat unless we tell him to, and he's shy, and the boys are teasing him a lot, and sometimes he doesn't take it very well. I'm worried about him, Rick. He's different." Brax runs a hand through his hair, trying to stay off the phone but failing. Already he finds himself peeking at it again. But the display remains dark.

"They're good guys. They won't tease him too much, and they will keep an eye on him. They care about the family too," Ricky says, chuckling as she rubs his arm. She knows that Brax loves his family and that he feels like he is the only one to protect them 24/7.

"Yea, it's just… - This is the first time that I've left his bedside since he's been in there and I'm worried," Brax allows, then looks up at Ricky. "Don't tell any of the boys that I said that." He smiles.

"Brax, you're allowed to worry, you just need to know that Kyle has the other boys looking out for him as well." Ricky smiles, then holds out her hand, beckoning for the phone. Brax gives her suspicious frown.

"Really? You're asking for my phone."

"Yea."

"Come on, Rick."

She shakes her head at him, staying insistent.

"Look," she says, "I'll tell you if you get a text, but you need to stop checking it every few seconds. It won't miraculously make a message appear."

"Nah, I'll just keep it in my pocket."

Ricky can't help but smile. Brax is such a protective older brother. As he puts the phone away, she lets her hand drop, allowing him to get away with it, at least for the time being.

...

Kyle is lying in his hospital bed watching Rick and Morty with his brothers. But he has a hard time paying attention to the show. Looking at Heath, he keeps going back to what they talked about earlier. Their dad…

What Heath said before about their Dad has been on his mind all morning, and he has to talk to him about it again.

"Hey Case, can you give us a minute please?" he therefore asks with a look at his younger brother, who frowns at him, but nods after a few seconds.

"Sure, I'll just be outside."

As soon as Casey is gone, Kyle turns to Heath and gives him a small smile but his middle brother can see that tears are starting to form in Kyle's eyes.

"You okay, Ky? What do you want to talk to me about?" Heath asks.

"Dad, I mean… Danny," Kyle mumbles, looking down at his hands. He has to tell someone about how scared of their father he really is.


End file.
